Please don't lie to me, you don't understand
by sparklesama
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have their last fight- to the death. All the while remembering how they felt and still feel towards each other. sasuxsaku yeah its kinda sad but a good SHORT story. please review


A/N: hello there my loyal and ever so amazing/stupendeous readers. Listen I found some time last night and I had to write at least one more VERY SHOT oneshot before I was gone to keep you all at least kind of satisfied. So here it is and please just wait for 12 days okay???? I'll be back form japan soon!

O yeah and bye the bye everyone likes to get reviews… hint hint… as in I would LOVE to come back to like at least 3-8 reveiws at least from readers… so if you have the time would love it. Thank you and please keep reading!

**Stop lieing to me,**

**You don't know how I feel**

**(sakura / sasuke pov. **

**yes both of them)**

As to why you tell me to wait I don't know. You say you understand but you don't. You claim to know how I feel but we both know you don't. You cry for me, or at least claim to. You try to brush all that I tell you off as "oh they are just hiding their feelings, but I know how they really feel" the thing is though, you don't. You lie to me even if you don't know it and say you care, I know however that you don't. You say this to make me feel better, you do this because you pitty me and that we both know to be true. You can thank me, but it's all hollow and false, something you heard and thought would fit the situation so you said it. Yeah it sounded nice, but what did it mean? Anything? Or was it a way for you to give me at least one false memory of you caring so that I can look back and smile. If so I could almost say you care, but you don't and we both know that. I am sure once, a long time ago, you cared. You geunually felt something towards me, as a friend, possibly more, but no longer. You can promise me things, but I don't expect them to happen, for that matter to even be true. If I did that would mean I cared, and lets face it, we both know, yes both you and I know that I don't. How could I? After all this how could I possibly have enough patience, or time, or love to care? So I ask you, I ask you for this one thing, for this one time, please…_please… don't lie to me. _I _can't take it_ anymore. It _hurts. _It really hurts and I can't cry anymore. I try and my eyes, they bleed. For a while I had no idea why but now I know, they bleed because I am hurt, they bleed because I am cut on the inside. All the things you say "I promise you I care. If I didn't care would I do all this for you? I know what your going through… trust me" I want to believe them, god knows I do, but how can I? You have hurt me so many times before, so tell me then, if I am sure I don't believe you… then why? Why does it cut at my heart so? Why does it hurt me and make me cry when I have no tears?

(sasuke pov.)

I am sorry… truly I am. This is no lie, and if it is then it is such a good one that even I believe it. I feel it. The sadness. I thought I could handle it but I couldn't you just **didn't understand. **Though you said you did you didn't. How could you? With your smile that passed through me, and your eyes that made me feel like someone actually saw me, not for what I looked like, but for who I was. Your gentle touch that made me feel every bit of warmth you ever felt as if to say ' _I feel your pain, I know how you feel, but do you? Do you know how happiness feels?' _As if to pass it onto me in hopes of making me smile, never knowing that you, _you were all it took to make me smile. _So now, now that I have struck you down and taken your final breath under my sword I have reached an end. I have killed all who ever cared or loved. As to why I am not sure, but surley you must know after all you understood me didn't you? In the end you truly did and yet… I didn't know you. So you did understand but in the end it was me, me who didn't understand you.

(narrator pov,)

With that he closed his eyes and clasped gently the hand of the young girl weezing on the ground. Their final blows now killing each other while in sudden realization of all that happened to them. Their life together, now fleating. How they cared but never believed the other, how they loved but never knew, how in so few words or actions they knew each other better then themselves. He stroked her check, she gave her final smile, it shined, with every kind thought, every kind feeling, and every innocent emotion she felt for him. He gave her his one true smile, from the heart, from the soul, from every though he ever had for her. Her smile faded her hand slowly stopped applying pressure to his, her eyes closed and her final breath lost. He lay next to her and spoke. He told her of every feeling, every time he saw her, every time he watched her, every time he noticed her. When he first started to care, when he first realized he loved her. The day he knew he would only hurt her. Then slowly his last tears fell. "sakura…. I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I love you but realized it too late." A faint smile and shimmering tear grew dim as all the Uchiha saw went black. The piosin she used had taken affect. Even when they were fighting he was too slow to actually hit her and suspected that she in her final attempt to kill him before Naruto could, decided to kill herself with him. She always did love him. Everything turned black for the boy and soon enough he heard her laughter, felt her touch, and saw that same smile. "sakura…" a sad smile filled his face and loley tear fell. "it's okay sasu-kun… I guess, I never did really understand." Her smile saddened as she whipped his tear away and she became transparent. Her body slowly disappearing as the scent of flowers lingered. Then his world once again went black. "huh… poor sakura.. it was I who never truly did…"

The scent left, the petals faded, her memory just what it was, a memory. She following what she thought was what he wanted let him be, in death. He, feeling like the fool hoped for her happiness, since he shattered it long ago.

A/N: so in case anyone is confused basically when naruto was going to plead the other hokage to back of from killing sasuke and sakura was going to "kill" sasuke this si what happened. She finds him they fight, the entire time telling each other that they never understood how the other felt. He didn't understand her love and feelings, she never truly understood his anger but in pain they were on the same playing field. They fight she piosined him early on in the fight. He was too slow to actually hit her, she feeling like it is the only way to truly understand him _lets him _stab her. Feeling their mistakes as they die they let it all out. They both die and she doesn't wan to bother him anymore, he howeer loves her btu deosn't want o break her heart by telling her this. So she dies and go off to where other people named sakura go? And he like is basically screwed in an eternally dark room… I know I didn't so a sakura's pov. If anyone wants to read this with a sakura and kakashi pov. When you know he finds them dead please write me, if I have at least 30 people requesting this I will put one up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW AND REMEMBER AT LEAST 30 PEOPLE NEED TO SAY THEY WANT THIS TO HAVE A SAKURA AND KAKASHI POV OR JUST A SAKURA POV OR JUST A KAKAHSI POV.

THANK YOU LOVELY READERS!


End file.
